


Not So Human After all

by Crims0n3y35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Bitch!Allison, M/M, Magic!Stiles, What ever Scott and Isaac are, hot!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n3y35/pseuds/Crims0n3y35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes through some of his mothers things after her death, but to find, his mother was a witch. Stiles is next in line!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stiles awoke with a jolt, its been weeks since he's gotten any real sleep. Stiles remembers the mutilated body of his mother's corpse, still remembers the smell, still can feel the emptiness deep in his body. Knowing he wasn’t getting any more sleep tonight Stiles got out of his bed. Looking over to his window, he could see a black Camaro, under a street light, parked across the street. "What do you want Derek?" Stiles called out.  
Before Stiles got out another word the black Camaro was speeding down the street. Stiles walked out of his room, deciding to go though a few of his mothers things. Stiles pulled down the attic rope, dropping the stairs, he climbs up. He finds the rope light and pulls it, revealing a bunch of old dusty boxes. But one chest stands out, through all of the boxes, one chest he has never seen before.  
Stiles sits down in front of the chest, inspecting it. On the top there is a symbol, or a crest even, burned into the wood. Stiles glares at the lock as if it will open by itself. Stiles grabs the lock, intending to pull on it until he had no more strength. But when he held the lock in his hand, the channels of the crest on the lock started to glow a faint white, before the lock popped open. Stiles was confused, but set the lock aside.  
Stiles pulled out a few of the viles, a few of them familiar, a lot more not. Stiles Pulls out a couple of the books inside as well, but a note fall on his lap. The front of the note reads Genim Stilinski. He opens the letter and reads it a few times. 

Dear Genim 

I know I will be gone before you can read this note. I will always and always  
have loved you, something is following me. Something more powerful than me. I wont be able to see you much longer, as the days go by it gets closer and closer. I will bind your magic until you Familiar reveals themselves. I know you have very strong magic in your blood, but don’t take advantage of that. The items in this chest will help you, and your future familiar, and also your pack. I have premonitions so yes I know you have a pack. You need to open the box that it black all around except a small golden dot on the top. It will help you harness your power, and will unlock the spell to find your Familiar, (First page in the spells book). I am so proud of you Genim. But you need to keep the ring on at all times. 

Love, Mom. 

By the time Stiles was finished reading the nope, tears were flowing down his eyes. Stiles looked around in the box, finding the Small black and gold box at the very bottom. He opened it, to find a silver ring. The band has the same crest as the lock and chest engraved in it. When Stiles slides it on his finger, he can feel a small static charge in the air, and smell something similar to ozone.  
Stiles picks up the Spells book lying next to him and opens the cover. On the very front, there is a detailed description of what a familiar is and what they do. On the bottom of the page is the cast. Stiles moved around some of the boxes, finding a copper ring already in the wood. Stiles' mother must have been working here to. Stiles smiled at the thought. He placed his index and middle finger on the ring before chanting the spell to himself, almost a little quietly. Stiles didn’t want to wake his father. After several minutes Stiles gave up trying to do the spell, and decided to just put all of the stuff up. Stiles didn’t put the ring back in the chest though, it was his mothers, and now its his. Stiles could hear the steps coming from down the hall just as he closed the chest. "What are you doing up here so late?" Stiles' father, John, asks.  
"Just looking through some of moms stuff. I've been dreaming of her." Stiles says the last part a little bit quieter.  
"Don’t bother with that chest, doesn't open. Go to bed, Now." Stiles stands up, crawling down the attic steps. Stiles pulls up the steps to the attic, before pushing the bottom of the attic up, ceiling it. Stiles walks into his room, falling on his bed, and moments later, Stiles was snoring. 


	2. The Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wake up, not feeling any different. Until his morning shower. Stiles sees his mother again, and helps Derek along the way.

Chapter 2

Stiles woke the next morning, his father banging on his door. But another anomaly stood out above all, There was another voice in his head, telling him to wake up. Stiles looked around his room, looking for anyone whispering for him to get up, but found only himself, in the small dark room. Stiles pulled back the duvet, getting out of his bed. Stiles walked to the door, pulling it open, and walking past his father to the bathroom. Stiles started his shower, but brushed his teeth before getting in. Stiles reached his hand out to test the water, but found the water shying away from his hand. He was puzzled by this fact and reached for the water again, still no luck. Stiles waved his hand where the water was supposed to be, but it quickly moved away again and again, not touching Stiles. He sat on the edge of the tub, wondering why the water does not like him. The other person's voice appeared in his head just then again, 'Don't think about the water moving away from you. Think about it touching you.' Stiles stood up from the edge of the bathtub and thought about the warm sensation on his skin, the warmth the hot water brings him, the feel of his slick skin. He reached his hand out, only this time the water danced on his skin, running down his fingertips and falling to the bottom of the bathtub. Stiles hopped into the shower, glad he had that helpful voice, but hoped he wouldn't regret having it.  
Stiles walked into his bedroom, swaying his hips slightly, turning to his dresser. Stiles dropped his towel, that was resting on his waist, and started to pull open the top drawer, when he stopped. He heard someone clear their throat behind him, making him swivel around on his ankles. There was an outline of a person standing in a dark corner of Stiles' room, he stained his eyes to see who it was, when his desk light came on. Derek stood in the corner, looking down at Stiles' junk. Stiles quickly retrieved his towel, shielding himself from the eyes of Derek Hale. "What do you want?" Stiles asked as he slipped on a black pair of Boxer briefs under his towel. "I was making my rounds when I caught your scent. Your smell is off and there is a pack meeting tonight." Derek supplied as he sat at the desk chair. "What do you want me to do about it?" Stiles had just slipped on his jeans when Derek stood, walking towards the window. "Whatever your hiding I'll find out." And then, he was gone. Stiles picked up a shirt off of the floor and put it on. He wasn't going to have his day ruined by a sour-wolf.  
Stiles pulled down the attic steps, climbing up them. He found the chest sitting in the middle of the copper circle, and Stiles wondered if why he couldn't do the spell was in one of those books. Stiles grabbed the lock on the chest, and it poped open, like before. He pulled out the Spells book opening the cover. Stiles read the second page out loud. "Magic, a useful tool, can be used in many different ways. This magical book and items set is based off of the magical user's will power, and beleife. Although magic can be dangerous in some forms, this beliefe system is almost evil free. You have to believe spells will work, for them to." Stiles let the words sink in before he moved the chest out of the copper circle and placed his two fingers on the circle again. A white figure appeared before him, before he had even cast the spell. A woman smiled back at him. "Hello." The mystery woman said, her voice like angels. "I am Hera, I am here to un-bind your magic Stiles." The woman walked to Stiles, she picked him up and sat him in the middle of the copper circle. She placed two fingers on the copper circle in the floorboards. The circle changed under her touch. The copper that was once cool and hard now looked like it was melted, and Stiles could feel the heat radiating off of it. The woman raised her arm slowly, A mask of smoke flowing up from the ring. The mask was all around Stiles, covering him. He blacked out before he could see any more.  
When Stiles woke the woman was sitting in a throne that wasn't there before, her face tired. "Hello." The woman said, a small tired smile upon her lips. "Takes a lot of energy un-binding such powerful magic." Stiles looked up at the woman, "Does this mean you're my familiar?" The woman laughed. "No, Stiles. Very powerful witches, like you, don't need a familiar. Your mother underestimated how your magic abilities would grow with your age. You're one of the most powerful witches in the universe right now Stiles. A familiar will draw away from that power." With the words said, the woman dissipated. Stiles watched as the throne she was sitting in turned to flames and flickered away.  
Stiles stood up, he could feel the static charge in the room, but he could also feel a energy around him. Stiles smiled at the thought of it being his mothers, it smelled like lavender, and Ozone. He picked up the spell book lying on the floor, and opened it. He flicked through some of the pages, some of the spells almost useless, but most very useful. Stiles turned the page once more, seeing a spell he wanted to do. Stiles sat in the middle of his now golden, circle. He paused, the spell required a crystal. Stiles picked up a rock that was lying next to a stack of boxes and transmuted the rock into a clear crystal. Stiles held the crystal to his chest as he casted the Nexus spell. The spell was a magical plain, you could enter people's dreams, or even visit with the dead. Stiles longed for hearing his mother's voice again.  
When Stiles woke up, he was in the kitchen of his house. The mixer was on and a woman stood, holding it. The mixer was mixing something in a bowl, but his eyes couldn't leave his mother. "Mom." Stiles said, voice broke. The woman looked up. "Genim, so you finally got into that chest. Who's your familiar?" Stiles smiled at his mother, "A woman, Hera came and unbound my magic, didn't even cast the familiar spell, said I didn't need it." The look on his mothers face was pure joy. "My baby boys one of the five." She said proudly, pulling Stiles into a hug. She pulled back after a few minutes, smiling at him. "Now help me make some cookies." Stiles got out the baking sheet, spraying it with non stick spray, as his mother placed dollops of cookie dough on the sheet. Stiles was just happy to help his mother again.  
Stiles woke from his Nexus spell, a smile plastered on his face. Stiles looked down at his phone, checking the time. It was about six fifty P.M. and Stiles needed to get to the pack meeting. Stiles decided he would tell everyone about his magic tonight, so he brought his spell book, locking his chest back up, he went down the attic steps. His father wasn't home, which Stiles was grateful for. Stiles ran into his room, reaching for his keys, when he thought otherwise. Stiles pulled out one of the items his mother had in her trunk, and held it in his hand. The item was a magical rock, the rock glowed blue under Stiles' touch. Stiles thought of the Hale manor, and with a flash of light, Stiles was standing in front of the Hale manor. Stiles walked up the steps, just before walking into the house, an invisible force pushed him back, keeping him from passing over the threshold. "Hale family witch, please let me pass." The invisible force was gone now, and Stiles walked inside the house. Stiles sat his spell book on a coffee table in the living room, turning to a marked page he placed his hand on a wall of the house. Stiles started to cast the spell, when he could start to feel the spell work, he pulled his hand away. Stiles walked outside, watching as the house, rebuilt itself, from the spot Stiles has his hand on the wall. Stiles walked inside the house, smiling. He picked up his spell book, and on his way out he stopped by the door. "Your welcome, Hale family." He continued his walk outside, content with himself. Stiles appeared at Derek's loft, but not in front of it, no. Stiles appeared in Derek's bed room. 'Great' Stiles thought, 'now I'll have to explain why I was in Derek's bedroom.' Stiles walked out of Derek's bedroom, but no one seemed to suppressor by it. They all just continued to sit there and watch the movie that was on T.V. Derek gave him a questionable glare but none else seemed to have anything to say. "Why haven't all of you freaked out?" Stiles asked, they all looked at him in confusion. "I just walked out of Derek's bedroom and y'all didnt say anything." They all just looked at each other. Isaac decided to speak up. "We thought Derek finally got the balls to do it, i guess." They all nodded in agreement, except for Derek, who was flushed pink. Stiles smiled at the flush on Derek's face, then he was interrupted by the laughing of the pack. "Well, that's not what happened, not saying I wouldn't disagree to it, but I am a witch, and I apparently teleported there for some reason." Stiles said as he sat down next to Derek. The whole pack turned to him. "Your a what?" The pack asked in unison. "Witch." Stiles said simply. "Oh and I have a surprise, everyone stand up." The pack did as they were told, which was weird all by itself. "Everyone needs to be touching each other." After they all were touching, Stiles thought of the Hale manor as he held his rock close to him. The flash of light did nothing to Stiles and Lydia, but the werewolves didn't like it very much.  
When the pack opened their eyes they all gasped at the sight. The Hale manor, tall and proud, stood fixed. The house didn't even looked like ti was burned down by a psycho. Derek grabbed Stiles, pulling him into a hug, almost making him drop his spellbook. Stiles could feel the muscles flush against his body. Stiles reveled in the hug for a minute more, before Derek dropped him. "Thank you." Derek said as he let Stiles go. Derek walked up the steps, opening the door to the house. The pack filed in the newly refurbished Hale Manor, all they're faces shocked at how beautiful the house is. Derek even cried a little, which surprised all of them, except Stiles, Stiles knew Derek was a softie inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Thanks for reading, I love the Kudos and Reviews and stuffs!


	3. The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Stiles father think when Stiles brings Derek home? He is wrong, or is he? That's not the topic of the conversation as Stiles tells his father about the supernatural, only to find out his father does know. Stiles makes Derek hard in a few more places at the end.

Chapter 3

Stiles woke up the next morning, and started to freak out. He was in an unknown room, the walls were black, and the lenins he was under were red. Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack, when Derek walked into the room. "Stiles, What's wrong?" Stiles eyes snapped to Derek's face. After a few seconds, Stiles remembered the events from yesterday, as they played in his head, Derek came closer. "Sorry." Stiles said, "Forgot where exactly I was." Derek huffed out a laugh and stood up from the bed. "There is food downstairs, if you're hungry." Before the words were out of Derek's mouth, Stiles was running down the stairs. He followed the smell of food, until he reached a dining room. There was a huge set up of anything you would ever want on the dining room table. Stiles pulled up a chair and sat down. He grabbed his fork, getting everything he wanted onto his plate, before he started to scarf it down. Derek smiled at Stiles from the doorway.   
After Stiles was finished with his food he smiled at Derek. "Did you make this?" Stiles questioned. "Yes." Derek confirmed. Stiles smiled at him, "Marry me please." Stiles laughed as he left the room. Derek sighed, "If only." He muttered under his breath. Derek collected Stiles' dirty dishes and walked them into the kitchen. Stiles was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Derek watched as Stiles fumbled with the coffee maker. To Derek it seemed like thats how it should be every night. Derek was pulled from his thoughts at Stiles' words. "I gotta go home, going to tell my dad about... Lycans, witches, all that stuff." Stiles sipped his coffee, his left hand resting on the bar behind him, as he watches Derek set dished in the sink. "Want me to come?" Derek asked, as he turned around to look at Stiles. "Sure." Stiles walked over to Derek, grabbing his hand. Derek seemed shocked by this for a second, but soon realised it was just to teleport. Derek was oblivious at how much Stiles liked holding Derek's hand.   
When they appeared in Stiles' room, Stiles didn't let go of Derek's hand. Derek didn't mind, but it left his mind to run wind with questions. Stiles started to pull Derek's hand towards the door, so he followed Stiles down the steps and into the kitchen. "Dad I need to tell you something very important." John looked up from the newspaper in his hand, looking to Stiles, then to Derek, then to Stiles and Derek's hands. "I dont approve." John said as he looked back down at his news paper. Stiles let so of Derek's hand, "No, thats not it." John looked up from his paper then, one eyebrow climbing to his hairline in a questionable manner. "You see, for a year I've been running with the werewolves. Like Derek." Stiles waited for his dad to scream, but when he didn't, Stiles continued to speak. "Do you know what mom was dad?" John was shocked by the answer. "She wasn't no damn werewolf." Stiles laughed before sitting down across from his father. "No, but she was a witch, and I have inherited her power." John raised his hand, letting his newspaper drop, "Stiles, I know about the supernatural. But why are you here with Derek?" Stiles seemed shocked by his father's words but spoke, "He, is my alpha, I guess." Stiles turned to Derek. "Right?" Derek laughed. "Yes." John stood up, "Stiles could I talk to you alone?" Stiles nodded before grabbing his father's shoulder and teleporting them somewhere in Texas.   
John smiled at him, "Your mother used to do that all the time." Johns eyes turned seouse. "We need to have a talk about the Hale family. Do you know who killed your mother Stiles?" Stiles was confused, but decided to keep the conversation going. "No." John looked down. "Dimitri Hale, He was trying to create a Hybrid. Half were, half vampire. Your mother didn't approve of the attempts, She decided to stop them. She went to the Hale house, pleading with Dimitri to stop the trials. Dimitri didn't like that she knew, and thought she was going to tell, so he killed her. I burned down the Hale house, for revenge and to stop the trails." John looked up and when he did he was looking into blood red eyes. "Your of the five. That would have been nice to know." Stiles grabbed John's shoulder, teleporting them back.   
"Stiles wait." Were the only words John got out before he grabbed Derek and teleported out of the house.   
Stiles and Derek landed in Derek's bedroom, Stiles out off of the bed, and started to pace the room. "Do you have any idea what your father was attempting?" Stiles almost yelled after he had stopped pacing the room like a madman. Derek stood up, confused. "No, I don't. Tell me?" Derek asked in a small voice, trying not to threaten the young witch. Stiles scram, full out scram. Sending a massive earthquake from the hale house, almost 40 miles away. Stiles flew himself on the bed, out of breath. Derek scooted up the bed, resting his head next to Stiles'. "Stiles what did your father tell you?" Derek asked, knowing he didn't really want the answer. Stiles pressed two fingers to each side of Derek's head, directly on his temples. Within seconds Derek was having a vision of the events that happened in texas.   
When Derek opened his eyes, he noticed he was strapped down to the bed. Derek pulled on the cuffs, trying to break them, he looked up, finding that they were glowing a faint blue. 'Great, magic bound hand cuffs.' Derek thought. "Dont bother. They're indestructible. Your not going to go kill my father are you?" Derek looked up, and Stiles was at the foot of the bed, looking down at Derek. Derek turned his face away, “I won't attack your father.” Stiles smiled. “Good.” He climbed up the bed, touching each of the locks, watching them snap open. “Don't make me lock you up again.” Stiles got off of Derek and walked towards the door. Before he left he whispered so low, “Unless you're into that kind of thing.” Derek didn't even know if Stiles actually said it or if it was his mind playing its tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and other things are loved! <3


	4. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles is told by his dad that he burned down the Hale house stiles moves in with Derek.

After the previous night, Stiles had went home, and started to pack. His father tried to walk into his room a few times, but failed every time. Due to the shield around his door. When it was around one A.M. Stiles decided to get some sleep, so he laid down. Stiles woke at 8 A.M. the next morning, his room silent. Stiles finished packing up all of his things, sending each box out through the window, and into his jeep. When everything was packed away in his jeep Stiles walked down the stairs, knowing his father would be down there. “What you did was inexcusable, She wouldn't have been happy with you.” Stiles said loud enough so his father could hear, before walking out of the front door.  
Stiles jumped into his jeep, throwing it in reverse, and speeding down the road. Stiles drove for what seemed like hours, driving around Beacon Hills. Finally Stiles decided to go to a spot his mother used to go to when she was troubled. Stiles drove to the edge of town, turning off his jeep. Stiles picked up a bottle of water, and his phone. He got out of the jeep and walked around his jeep. His mother's place wasn't to far from where we was, so it wouldn't be hard getting there. He walked into the forest, and after a few minutes he could hear running water. Stiles quickened his pace until he got to his mother’s favorite places. He took in the sight of the waterfall, running down a steep cliff. Stiles used to come here with his mother all the time. Stiles sat down on a rock at the edge of the pound, thinking over his options. He doubted Scott would let him move in, He’s already got Isaac in his room 24/7. He couldn't go home. He didn't want to leave town.   
After some time of thinking, Stiles heard a branch break near him. Stiles stood up, his eyes moving quickly over the brush surrounding the forest. “I don't know who you are, but don't be stupid.” Stiles said as he searched for the enemy. After a few seconds a man stepped out of the underbrush. Stiles knew who it was, always will know that beautiful face, adorned with stubble. Will always remember the man in leather. Derek Hale. “What are you doing out here?” Derek asked, confusion evident in his voice. Stiles kicked a rock muttering, “My mother used to come here.” Stiles knew Derek would hear his words, and Stiles watched as Derek visibly tensed up. “Thinking things over.” Stiles said quickly. Derek looked confused. “About what?” He asked the younger man. Stiles took his spot on the rocks again, patting next to him. Derek took the seat without a word. “I left my dad.” Stiles looked down at the crystal clear water. Stiles started to move his hands in a swaying motion, watching as a part of the water rippled. Stiles looked up, and saw the whole lake, moving in time with his hands. Stiles stilled them, only to see if the water would still and it did, he dropped his hands, waiting for Derek’s reply. “Where are you going to go?” Stiles huffed a breath and shrugged his sounders. “Don't know sourwolf.” Derek growled at the nickname, but more of a annoyed growl then a maim growl. “You could always come live in the pack house, you know.” Derek said as he stood up. Looking down at Stiles, Derek could see his mate considering the option. Derek, content with himself, walked away.   
After about an hour, fifteen minutes and six seconds,(Derek was so not counting) the doorbell rang, of course Derek knew who it was, the rattling of the jeep and the tripping of the foot as the person got out of the car. Derek got up and walked to the door, pulling it open. Stiles stood there, face flushed after seeing that Derek was shirtless. “If I’m going to be living here, either you're going to be fully clothed, or not at all.” Stiles said as he walked into the house, his boxes of stuff floating in mid air behind him. “Where is my room?” Stiles asked as he turned around. Derek stepped up the stairs, a curious Stiles behind him. Derek stopped a door before his bedroom and opened the door for Stiles. “I would help you with your stuff but it looks like you got it.” Derek said as he walked away from Stiles.   
After Stiles was done packing, he walked down the stairs, evidently worn out. He sat next to Derek on the couch, watching the T.V. After a few minutes Derek threw his arm around Stiles, pulling him flush to his body. Whispering, “Sorry, you smell like ozone.” Stiles snuggled into the warmth that was Derek, his left hand resting on Derek’s rock hard abs, the other under Derek’s massive body. Stiles head rest on Derek’s firm chest, feeling the muscles. Derek sniffed the air, chuckling, and at Stiles bemused look Derek clarified. “You smell like arousal.” Stiles tried to hide his face in Derek’s chest, but Derek still saw the flush that rose on his white cheeks. “Good thing you're not a werewolf.” Derek muttered to himself, low enough Stiles didn't catch it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudo's and all that jaz, review and stuffs!


End file.
